


War Games

by lamanguejoyeuse



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, Laser Tag, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamanguejoyeuse/pseuds/lamanguejoyeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team plays laser tag. Tony takes Steve prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago, I read that laser tag is often used for training by armed forces. This was the result because, well, anything for porn. 
> 
> Written for the bondage square of cap-ironman bingo.

“Shit!”

Tony peaked through the observation port, and yeah, _he_ , Tony Stark,had managed to shoot down Clint. He carefully removed the cover of his spider hole and climbed half out to grin at the flashing red lights on Clint’s fatigues.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Clint stared with some disbelief, slapping a gloved hand over his face.

Clint’s reaction over getting shot by _Tony_ would have been just a tad insulting had it come from nearly anyone else. As it was, Clint was basically a ninja assassin, and Tony taking him out was mostly luck, so Tony was willing to be forgiving. “Suck it, Barton.”

It didn’t mean that he had to be mature.

“Fuck you,” Clint answered diplomatically. Tony smirked, because even though his victory was something of a fluke, he still reserved the right to be smug about it.  “Natasha’s _never_ going to let me live this down…”

Tony allowed himself one last taunt at Clint’s retreating back before restoring his cover. With Clint out, that just left Steve on the opposing team. If luck was on his side, Natasha wouldn’t get to him first.

Frankly, crouching in a musty hole in fatigues that had seen better days and covered in dirt was _not_ Tony’s idea of a good time. They’ve done these team-training exercises before, and Tony had nothing against laser tag, but he preferred playing against people who were a little less happy to shoot his ass, which was, admittedly, an extremely limited list. His one consolation, at least, was that Natasha was on his team, which made the experience a little less terrifying.

~ 

Tony had lost track of time when he heard a surprised shout outside in conjunction with a crash. He held his breath, waiting several long moments for any sign of footsteps, before risking climbing out of the spider hole.

He was greeted by the (incredibly amusing) sight of Steve at the bottom of the trapping pit he had disguised earlier.

“I come in peace?” Steve sent him what he probably hoped was a disarming smile.

“Not your finest moment, huh, Cap?” Tony called down as he grabbed Steve’s dropped gun, carefully disarming the laser.  

“This is pretty embarrassing,” Steve agreed.

The smart thing to do, Tony knew, would be to shoot Steve, but that would signal the end of the game, and he wasn’t sure if he could give up Steve in his plain combat uniform just yet. After all, it wasn’t often that he had Steve all to himself during these exercises, and Steve looked so _tempting_ in his fatigues. It wasn't a hard decision to make. 

He carefully secured his gun somewhere Steve wouldn’t be able to grab, and crouched down by the hole, offering Cap his hand. Tony kept his gun pointed at Steve once he was up, and reached into his glorified fanny pack of a utility belt to pull out a length of rope. “All right, soldier, hands behind your back.”

“What are you…” Steve’s eyes widened with realization, a disbelieving look on his face. “Really? Now?”

“Is there a better time?” Tony asked, leering shamelessly.

He seemed to consider Tony for a moment (in which Tony certainly wasn’t holding his breath), before answering with a small smile, “Okay.”  

Tony carefully tied Steve’s hands together, mindful of his knots, before he all but pushed Steve into the spider hole—he knew that Fury had cameras all over the woods, and he wasn’t about to give SHIELD security a free show.

Once he had the cover in place, he pressed a bruising kiss to Steve’s mouth, hastily pulling down the zipper of Steve’s coat and slipping a hand underneath his plain white t-shirt. Tony laid his palm flat against Steve’s stomach, feeling the hard muscle there, before trailing it down to more interesting territory.  

“Have I ever mentioned that I _love_ men in uniform?” Tony said against Steve’s mouth as he made quick work of undoing his pants. 

Steve snickered softly. “You might have, once or—“ he started, gasping when Tony wrapped a hand around his half-hard dick.

F _uck_ , what Tony wouldn’t give for a camera, or at least some better lighting, other than the narrow streams of daylight that managed to escape through the observation port. Steve looked delicious, with his hands tied behind his back and his cock jutting out of his pants, his uniform already rumpled and his shirt riding up.

“You’re staring,” Steve said, voice tinged with amusement and arousal. He leaned forward, laying a kiss on the corner of Tony’s jaw.

“Are you kidding?” Tony rubbed the head of Steve’s cock, swiping his thumb through the gathering precome, “I’ve been waiting _ages_ to have you like this. Seriously, ever since Fury started us on these stupid ‘team cohesiveness’ exercises. I'm going to stare _forever_.”

Steve sucked softly on the pulsepoint on Tony's neck, before biting on the spot. "And you've been waiting this whole time?"

"Mmhmm." He lifted his head, giving Steve more room to work with. “And I’ve been really good, don’t you think?” He decided not to mention that he was planning on rigging his equipment into something more useful next time, like possibly a missile.

“G-guess so.” Tony was practically in Steve’s lap now, his clothed erection pressing against Steve’s stomach. He idly rubbed against him, but it wasn’t enough, nowhere near enough, and—

“If you let my hands free, I can help you with that, “ Steve offered breathlessly, staring at Tony with wide, innocent eyes as he squirmed against him. “No tricks.”

“Nuh uh,” he panted as he removed himself from his pants and took them both in hand. It was a shame, he thought, that the spider hole was too cramped for anything fancier than a handjob. “Your boy scout act doesn’t work on me, remember?”

Steve released a huff of laughter. “It’s not an act,” he started before Tony shut him up with a kiss, grinding his cock against Steve’s. “ _Oh_.”

Tony’s orgasm snuck up on him—his fingers tightened on the fabric of Steve’s shirt as he came over their stomachs, Steve following behind him. His brain registered too late a hand on his hip, and suddenly, the dark space was filled with flashing red lights as the receptors on his uniform lit up.

He scrambled off Steve’s lap, and yeah, some time in the last few minutes, Steve had managed to undo the knots binding his wrists and where the _hell_ was he hiding that pistol?

“You play dirty, Rogers,” he said, though it wasn’t exactly a revelation.

“You brought it on yourself,” Steve replied, smiling brightly like he hadn’t just seduced Tony into losing, and well,wasn’t  _that_ a turn on?   


End file.
